Je Ne Sais Quoi
by domino.dice
Summary: A oneshot from Nakuru's point of view. Just a short fluffy little thing where she wonders what it would be like if everyone were someone else.


Here's something a little different. It's a one-shot from Nakuru's POV, and, obviously, how she looks at the world. We all know she's a little... strange at times, but that's okay.  
  
Well, here goes. Let me know what you think.  
  
Je Ne Sais Quoi  
  
The world is bigger than most people give it credit for. So many cities, so many people, but no one really knows much beyond what they see out their fromt door. I know, because I am such a person. No matter how many times I go outside, there's always something to do or see that I haven't dome or seen before. It's really quite exciting, the whole big world.  
  
There are some people who don't think so, though.  
  
Suppi gets mad at me when I talk about our young Master Eriol. He says we shouldn't talk about him when he's not there, and especially not when he's in the room with us. He doesn't tell me why, so I'll just keep telling him about Eriol, and he'll keep getting mad at me.  
  
Oh, well. I gotta tell someone, it might as well be him. I notice things about Eriol that most people don't, I think, because Suppi is all surprised when I do tell him about things I've noticed. I think he doesn't think I think, if that makes any sence.  
  
Like, the other day, Eriol was cooking in the kitchen, he's always cooking, or sewing, or reading, or plotting, or doing something like that. He looked a little sad, but it wasn't how he LOOKED, it was more a feeling. You got the feeling that he was sad. I think he's sad because he wishes he were someone else, or maybe doesn't like who he is. I wish he did. If he wasn't who he was, I wouldn't be here, but if it'll make him happy, he can be someone else, even though I like him.  
  
Eriol is just one big question. Or, he's a bunch of little ones, I can't tell. I can look at him and imagine what he's thinking, but I'll always be wrong. That's just the way it works for him. It's confusing, he seems to enjoy being bossed around (even if I don't really mean it) and watching Suppi and me argue and fight, and endlessly making me things.  
  
Maybe he's sad because he's lonely.  
  
Darn that Yue, it's his fault, too. I'm Master Eriol's moon guardian, but I think he wishes I were someone else, too. Maybe eyeryone could be someone else, just for a day. Master Eriol, reincarnation of Clow could be Just Eriol, I could be Yue, Suppi could be a kitten that doesn't talk, and Yue and Kero could be no one. That would make people happy, even if just for that day.  
  
Unless your Sakura or Touya. They LIKE Yue.  
  
Sakura was just a little annoying. Master Eriol tried so hard to make the tests easy for her, but her magic wasn't as strong as his. She won't do very well in the big wide world that's beyond her sight. She should maybe be a balloon so she can float up and see it all, but Touya, protective, powerless Touya, will hold a string to keep her from going TOO far into the big, wide open world. She should have a little basket, though, with books for knowledge and FIRE for POWER! And even with all of her new power and knowledge and sight, Touya will never let go of her string, never let her fly away.  
  
Touya, Touya, Touya.  
  
He's a funny one. He's only happy because he can see his mother and protect his sister, and that's only possible because he has magic. Yue comes along all dissapeary and stuff and Touya goes and gives it all to him, completely ruining the purpose of his own life. THAT's funny on a number of levels, but also kinda sad.  
  
He tasted good!  
  
Touya is a person I really don't understand. If he were someone else, he'd be a toad, simply because it would be outrageously funny. We could chase him around with a ruler and put him in a big pot with a bunch of other toads, and Eriol could cook them for me, and I could sell them to a fancy French restauraunt for a bunch of money. If I was Yue, that would be a funny thing to see me do.  
  
Well... Yue. He's someone I understand perfectly. Maybe he shouldn't be no one, maybe he should be a coat hanger. He'd be more useful as a coat hanger. All he does is stand around anyway, only you can't hang coats on him. His nose isn't big enough.  
  
All that aside, I'm sure he's very cold inside, especially since Master Eriol, reincarnation of Clow will be Just Eriol. I know Yue misses Clow, but he COULD have friends if he just stopped hanging coats on his nose.  
  
Umm...  
  
...if he just stopped being so cold. If he were warm, people could be close without getting cold themselves. I'm not cold, and I wouldn't be if I were Yue, either. Nakuru as Yue would be smiley and warm, and he would make Just Eriol sew dresses for him, and he would be content, unlike air-conditioned coat-hanger Yue who has worn the same boring white robe for ages. He never has to change it because he never does anything and it never gets dirty. If we put him by the furnace, it'll counter-act the air-comditioning effects and he'll be room temperature at the very least.  
  
So, in the end, we'll have to take a big picture of everyone- air-conditioned coat-hanger Yue by the furnace, a cute and quiet little kitten named Suppi, Yue-Nakuru holding a pot of cooked Touya-toads, Nothing Kero, balloon Sakura with all her books and FIRE (Fwoosh!!), and, lastly, standing right in the middle, looking happy as the morning sun, will be Just Eriol, in a world that might not be so big after all, and he will be so happy, everyone in the maybe-not-so-big world will be happy too.  
  
Or not. It's bound to be one of them, but, really, I'm just Master Eriol's moon guardian, I'm not the Yue he wants me to be, Suppi isn't the kitten I want him to be, and everyone is just everyone. Master Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow that he doesn't want to be, and so he'll be sad, even if he doesn't show it.  
  
I would really like the day for everyone to be someone else, but really, I don't know what. 


End file.
